


You Get Me So High (Eren Yeager Fanfiction)

by pocokitty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: AOT Week, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Eren Yeager, Community: snkkink, Drugs, F/M, Fanfiction, Lemon, Mature Eren Yeager, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, My First AO3 Post, NSFW Art, Older Eren Yeager, Other, Party, Partying, Reader-Interactive, School, Sex, Smoking, Top Eren Yeager, University, you got me so high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocokitty/pseuds/pocokitty
Summary: You meet all sorts of people at your University. However, once you meet Eren Yeager,  you begin to feel your world unravel...*DISCLAIMER: THIS SERIES MENTIONS THE USE OF SMOKING & LEMONS*
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I'm new to this platform but I also write on Wattpad and will be posting this fanfiction on there as well! My wattpad username is @pocokitty11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *LEMON IN CHAPTER 3*

A screeching sound of an alarm was what had you sit up on your bed from sleeping, leaving your heart pounding extremely loud. You shoot your head to the right to see your alarm clock beeping. 9:20am was what it had read. "SHIT!" you immediately jumped out of bed, "I'M FUCKING LATE FOR MY CLASS!". You quickly grabbed a pair of sweats from your drawers and dashed right out of your room and into the bathroom to freshen up. You quickly stripped and jumped into the shower for 2 minutes and then threw on your sweats without looking in the mirror. You didn't even bother doing your hair because wasting time for that would make you even more late, plus you knew that your teacher is strict about students coming late to his class. You threw your hood over your head and ran out of the washroom, grabbed your bag, and headed over to class.

You have been sprinting through the hallways for 5 minutes straight when you finally took a sharp left turn, just where your classroom is located. You didn't even think about catching your breath first and then opened the door wide. "Mr. Keith, I'm so, so sorry I'm late! I-*pant* I slept in and I-"

"LATE?! You're beyond late! Do you have any idea how long ago my class had started?!" The bald headed teacher in a suit rebuked, which caused his voice to echo throughout the hollow room. You heard someone from the front cough a bit. You looked to your left to see that every single student had their heads turned to you. You swallowed your gulp and felt a drop of sweat roll down the side of your forehead. "I apologize, Mr. Keith. It won't happen again." You replied. "Never mind that! Now quit standing around and get to your seat!" The teacher scolded and shooed you away with his hand. You climb up the stairs in search for an empty seat.

20 minutes had passed when the bell finally rang. All the students around you stood up and began packing up. You didn't even bother opening up your textbook or even listen to the lecture, so you just stood up with your bag. Too bad you didn't know anybody in your science class. You went down the stairs just like everybody else and left the room. You sighed as you looked at the ground while walking down the hallways. "Hey girly!"

You turned around the see a short girl with blonde hair, squeezing through the crowded halls as she was trying to get to you. "Hey Historia!" you waved at her once she joined your side, panting. "Ugh, I'm so sick of people not being able to walk in a straight line!" she huffed, furrowing her brows. You chuckled, seeing how Historia looked cute, even when she was mad. "So what's up?" You asked her, as you both proceeded to head outdoors. It was rather quite sunny and a warm breeze blew by you. "Oh! I'm actually on my way to see Ymir!", Historia exclaimed as she tugged on her skirt, "Wanna come?"

"Actually, I have this big exam coming up next week, so I was gonna start studying today." you answered, giving your friend an apologetic look. Historia crossed her arms, "Oh come on, just come with me! I promise It won't take long!" she whined. You pursed your lips. "Fine, I'll join you" you smiled, rolling your eyes at Historia sarcastically. The two of you make your way off the school property and began walking the streets of downtown. "Ymir's not at school right now? Where are we going?" You asked with curiosity. "Ymir's just skipping her classes like usual. She said she's hanging with her other friends right now." Historia answered, adjusting the strap of her purse over her shoulder. You removed one of the straps off your left shoulder, leaving the other strap of your bag hanging on your right shoulder. Historia pulled out her phone and looked up at you. "They're over there," she said, pointing at an alley. "Wait what? She's there?" You asked nervously. "Yup!" Historia said cheerfully. You kissed your teeth as you both walked into the alley. You both then take a sharp left turn, which was where you found Ymir and two other guys hanging around a dead end. Ymir immediately spots Historia and gives her a wide grin. "Hey Historia," the freckled girl in baggy clothes walked over to your friend. Historia returned a smile and they hugged eachother. Ymir then turns to you, with a half smile. "Yo" she greeted and you waved. The three of you walked over to the dead end, where the guys stood. "What's up?" an extremely tall guy with blonde hair jerked his chin at you. You recognized him as he was in one of your classes. "I haven't seen you since orientation Reiner," you greeted back and he smirked. "Yeah, I been going places" he replied. "Uh-um.. hey..."

You look to your left to see another tall guy with ebony hair and shaggy bangs. "Oh, hi" you said, waving and the guy nodded. "That's Bertholdt, he's not much of a talker" Ymir mentioned. You turned back to him. "Aren't you in my computers class?" You asked him. He nodded and dove his hands right into his pockets. "Where the fuck is this kid at?" Ymir grunted, cross her arms. "Who are you talking about?" Historia entreated, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "That Yeager kid," Ymir stated, "He said he was bringing weed".

"Wait, are you guys planning on smoking?" You asked, leaning back against the cold brick wall next to Reiner. "Yeah. What you're not up for it?" Reiner raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I am." you replied. You weren't new to smoking, you just didn't do it often. You thought it wouldn't hurt to smoke, knowing it had been weeks since you had hit a blunt. You noticed someone from the corner of your eyes and turned to see who it was. A tall, slender guy with pierced ears and long hair tied back in a bun. You looked at him up and down to see him wearing grey sweats and a baggy t-shirt. You took a second to admire his J's. "About time!" Ymir scoffed, as the he walked over to her. "My bad, my plug's been trippin' " he shrugged his shoulders. A part of you kinda liked how deep but innocent his voice was. You noticed that Reiner and Bertholdt were walking over to him, and so you did the same. The male then turned to look at you and grinned. "The name's Eren," he introduced himself, giving you a half-assed wave. You introduced yourself after. "I never seen you before. Do you to go the university?" You asked him. "Yeah sometimes. I've actually seen you a few times in the hallways," he replied, pulling out a bag of fresh joints. You took a long whiff and realized how much you've missed smoking. "Pre-rolls!" Historia exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I guess I'll let you slide for coming late this time," Ymir scoffed.

Eren then handed everyone their own rolled joint. Before he handed yours, he made eye contact with you and you stared into his teal-green eyes. "You smoke?" He asked. You nodded reaching out for the joint. "Alright! So who's got the spark?" He asked. "I do" Ymir answered with pride, digging into her pockets, but then realized they were empty. Ymir cursed under her breath. Eren chuckled. "Don't worry, I got it," He calmly said, pulling out a lighter from his pocket. You had to admit that his lighter was quite eye catching up close. It was a dull gold color with a pair of wings engraved on it. "Huh?! If you had it, then why the fuck would you ask us?" Ymir barked in annoyance. "Eh... I didn't feel like digging into my pockets" Eren shrugged his shoulder. He then proceeded to place the edge of his joint between his lips and began to spark it. Once he was done, he gave his lighter a nice shake, before handing it over to Historia. Everyone passed the lighter counter-clock wise to light up their joints. You waited for Bertholdt to finish as you were the only person left. He finally hands it over to you and as you were sparking it, you took a quick second to stare at the malicious and intense color of the flame. "Have you heard about Jean?" Eren took a hit of the herb and then turned to everyone. "Ah! You mean that preppy kid that's been following your ass?" Reiner sneered. Bertholdt coughed up the smoke. "Eren, didn't you sell him that super fat blunt?" Historia catechized. Ymir began bursting with laughter. "Yo, I seen this kid crying in the girl's washroom praying to God! My Lord, please forgive me! I repent! " Ymir looked up at the sky with her arms in the air. Everyone including yourself had laughed. You finally took a hit. "I think I heard this kid threatening to sue somebody for lacing his shit," you went on, "I figure that he was talking about you," you smirked at Eren. "Nah, I don't even do shit like that. He couldn't handle smoking the entire blunt like he claimed." He replied. You shrugged your shoulders. "I guess he just greened out then" you stated and everyone nodded. You saw Eren turned to you, crossing an arm, while his other arm was hanging, holding his joint. "Let me find out that you've greened out before," he sneered. You gave him a sheepish grin. "Who hasn't?" You replied. "I definitely haven't" Reiner stated, exhaling. You noticed that his eyes had turned red. In fact, everyone's eyes had. Historia raised an eyebrow, "But Reiner, what about that time back in 11th grade when-"

"Chill! Don't bring that up!" Reiner's cheeks turned red. Ymir and Historia laughed. "Hold on, I gotta hear about this!" You exclaimed with a grin. "Same here!" Eren said after you. "Fine..." Reiner murmured, looking down at the ground. "It was the first day of 11th grade. Bertholdt, Historia, Ymir and I decided to have a smoke session after school." He went on, "It was Bertholdt and I's first time smoking weed. Bertholdt was just fine but I decided to take longer hits then I could handle," Reiner stood up from leaning against the wall to run his fingers through his hair. "Well, the rest is history..."

"Oh! I remember how hard you were crying 'cause you couldn't stand up straight! Bertholdt had to carry you on his back!" Ymir snickered. You looked at Bertholdt and saw him blushing. "That's tough...." Eren said, taking one last hit before throwing his roach onto the ground. Everyone pretty much finished smoking and did the same. Eren let out a loud yawn, stretching his arms. "I'm gonna go grab some munchies, anyone wanna come?"

"Yeah, we're down," Ymir answered, wrapping an arm around Historia. Bertholdt and Reiner followed Eren. "Are you not coming?" Bertholdt asked you. "I wish but I better head back and start studying," you answered and he shrugged his shoulders. As the six of you made it out of the alley, you were about to walk the other direction before you heard Eren call out your name. "See you later!" He and the others waved at you with droopy red eyes. You walked in the other direction after waving back.

Once you made your way inside the girl's dorms, you got to your room and threw your bag on the floor. You jumped onto your bed and let out a loud sigh. 'Maybe I should've gone with them' you though to yourself. Just as you were about to lay on your side, you could've sworn that you heard a metallic noise coming from the pockets of your sweats. You shove a hand down one of your pockets and gasped. You took out Eren's lighter and realized you forgot to give it back to him. You smacked your forehead. "I'm such an idiot! " You then reach out for your phone and dialed Historia's number. No answer. You called her again but she didn't picked up. You didn't want to wait for her to reply to your texts so you decided that you would tell Historia tomorrow in person about the lighter since you didn't have Eren's number. "I'll just give it to him tomorrow" You let out another sigh in annoyance. You took a moment to admire the lighter in our hands. The lighter looked pretty old. Almost antique looking, but you honestly were in love with the engraved pair of wings on it. You finally placed your phone and the lighter on your desk. Your eyes were feeling heavy and so you fell asleep in bed.

END OF CHAPTER 1.

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *LEMON IN NEXT CHAPTER*

The next morning had passed and you were wide awake. You were happy to wake up early enough to properly get dressed and do your hair nicely. Before you made your way out of your room, you made sure to pack Eren's lighter in your bag. You smiled at yourself in front of the mirror to adjust your pants , and then left your dorms.

You make your way down the hallways, which weren't crowded at all since the first bell hadn't rung yet

You make your way down the hallways, which weren't crowded at all since the first bell hadn't rung yet. You saw a few people chattering in the halls ahead of you and noticed that it was Reiner and Ymir, chatting with a girl with brunette hair named Sasha. As you were walking passed them, you quickly got their attention and waved at them. They all grinned and waved back. 'Shit' You thought to yourself. You could've asked them to return Eren's lighter, but you didn't feel like turning back, so you continued walking over to your computers class. You took a turn to the left, down the stairs, and entered the classroom. Just right before the bell had rung.

You sighed with relief and sat down at your seat. All the other students were now walking in the classroom to take their seats. One of them happened to be Bertholdt and he smiled, taking a seat next to you. "Hi Bertholdt, how was yesterday?" You asked him, smiling back. "It was fine, nothing special to be honest," he replied, pulling his books out onto his desk, "We all went to Blouse's." You raised an eyebrow. "Oh! You mean that new burger place?" you wondered. "Yeah. Sasha's dad owns it." He remarked. "That's pretty neat! I've actually never eaten there before!" You exclaimed. Bertholdt chuckled lightly, "Well then you should've came with us!"

"Oh yeah! I wanted to tell you that yesterday after our session, I went back to the dorms and realized that I'd forgotten to give Eren his lighter back." You addressed, "Would you mind returning it to him for me?" You requested. "Well you see.. I don't really know Eren that well and..." Bertholdt uttered, unable to finish his sentence. You sighed. "It's fine, never mind. I'll just ask Historia" you gestured a half smile. You both paid attention to the lecture for the rest of the period while making small talk here and there. The period finally ended and you were on your way to find Historia. You had called her, and were told to meet her in the yard.

You finally arrived outside, surrounded by the beautiful greenery in the yard. You walk over to Historia, who was talking to Ymir. "Hey girl! Did you study well last night?" Your cheery blonde friend asked. "I ended up falling asleep actually" you gave her a sheepish grin. "You could've came with us to eat yesterday, you know..." Ymir said annoyingly, crossing her arms. You gave her an apologetic look. "Oh yeah! I forgot to give Eren his lighter back after our session."

"Oop-" Historia replied. "Do you guys mind giving it back to him? I have it on me right now." You said as you were reaching for the zipper of your bag. "Why don't you just give it to him yourself?" Ymir asked blunty, checking her nails. "I would but I only met him yesterday so I don't where he'd be." You replied, zipping up your bag after taking out the lighter. "He's probably chilling by the stairway in the underground parking lot right now!" Historia exclaimed. "Yeah, that's where he's usually at when he's done with his classes." Ymir added on. "Enter the door to the staircase near parking spot number 30!" Historia instructed. "Fine," You sighed and then waved at them before making your way down to the underground parking lot.

You didn't feel like taking the long route the the parking lot so you took the elevator. Once the doors of the elevator opened, you hears were filled with distant music being played, specifically trap music. You took it as an easy way to find the staircase that Historia had mentioned. You were half way to the destination when you could hear voices that belonged to a group of guys coming from behind the door to the stairs. You were confident to say that being around a lot of guys made you a bit nervous.

You stood 10 feet across the door and took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing.' "Alright see guys later!" You heard a guy say and watched someone walk out the doors, having their back facing you as they waved goodbye to the others by the stairs. You realized it was Eren and straightened your posture when he turn to look at you. You stared at his messy bun. "Oh hey, it you again" he grinned, walking over to you. The smell of weed on him was extremely strong with a hint of cologne. "How's it going?" You asked him. The two of you made your way to the elevator, but were walking slowly. "Just the usual, how 'bout you?" He replied, putting his hands in his pocket. "I just got back from my computers class" You replied. "Computer class huh..." Eren looked up at the ceiling, using a hand to hold up his chin and grinned, "You don't look like the nerd type,"

You some reason took it as offensive. "Nerd? How so?" You scoffed. Eren could hear the annoyance in your voice. "Relax, I'm kidding" he innocently assured you, putting his hands up. "I've always had a thing for computers actually," You went on, "I've always been interested in technology" you said, pressing the elevator button to go up . Eren turned to look at you. "That so? I'd say that's pretty neat!" He exclaimed. "What about you? What classes are you taking?" You asked curiously. Eren cleared his throat, "Accounting" he replied with. The doors of the elevator opened wide and the two of you walk inside. As the door closed, Eren went ahead and pressed the button to go to the 5th floor. He walked backwards to lean against the railing on the wall. You noticed him looking up and down at you. You weren't sure if you were uncomfortable with it or if you liked it. "Cute fit" He complimented you. "Thanks," you said with gratitude.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to give back your lighter yesterday!" You said with wide eyes and took it out of your pocket. Eren raised his eyebrows. "Damn, I forgot about that! Thanks," He said reaching out for your hand as you gave it to him. "I'm really sorry about that" You apologized. "No worries!" He reassured you. The elevator ride seemed like it was gonna last forever. "Are you free later tonight?" Eren asked you. "Yeah, I am. Why?" You replied, crossing your arms. Eren bit his bottom lip and chuckled. "Wanna come by my place later today?" He asked. You paused for a second and blushed. 'Come by his place?'

"Sure, what were you thinking of doing?" You asked him. "I mean, just to chill and get to know each other", Eren grinned, running his hand through his hair. You wanted to go. Why would you waste your only opportunity to hang out with someone as attractive as him? "Sure, why not" You smiled. "What's your number? I'll text you the details" Eren asked, pulling out his phone. You didn't hesitate to give it to him. The elevator stopped in its place, when the doors finally opened to the 5th floor. You both made an exit and walked along the dead halls. You began zoning out "Oh yeah, what time works you?"

"Huh?" You asked, once you were back in reality. Eren chuckled. "I meant what time are you trying to come over tonight?" He repeated himself kindly, looking down at you. "Whatever time is fine with me!" You answered, grabbing onto your right arm with your left hand. Eren suddenly stopped in place which caught you off guard. "I gotta head over here" Eren pointed at a flight of stairs, "How does 7pm sound?" He asked lastly. "Sounds perfect." You answered with a smile. Eren smiled back. "See you later" he waved goodbye before he disappeared going down the stairs. You proceeded to walk down the halls. Suddenly, your mind was flustered with thoughts. 'What exactly did he mean when he said he wanted to hang out?' 'I've only just met him and he wants to get to know me?'

You weren't exactly sure if you were supposed to look forward to tonight.

END OF CHAPTER 2.

CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON... *WILL CONTAIN A LEMON*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON*

After your second class had ended, you weren't able to find your friends and never talked to anyone for the rest of the day. When you got back to your room, you made the time to study and review all your notes for a good 2 hours. You finally told yourself to take a break and grabbed your phone, which read 5:04pm. 'I guess I should start getting ready' You said to yourself and then got up from your desk to take a quick stretch. You walked over to your dresser to pull out some clean underwear- you subconsciously picked out some lace panties. Is this expected to be a casual thing? 'No shit' you thought to yourself. Eren even said himself that you guys were just gonna hang out. You pulled out a pair of grey sweats. Closing your drawers, you grabbed a towel and headed over to the washroom to shower. You spend an hour and a half shaving your whole body and did your hair nicely. Your phone buzzed with a notification so you picked it up. An unsaved number texted, "Hey it's Eren, sorry for messaging you late. Come to the boy's dorms, 3rd floor room 310" You looked at the top section of your phone to see that it was now 6:45pm. "On my way!" You texted back and shoved your phone down a pocket. You put on some Nike slides and headed out the door.

It look you 10 minutes to walk outside from the girl's dorm to the boy's dorm. As you entered the building, a group of guys were laughing together and stopped to look at you once you walked by. You rolled your eyes and waited for the elevator. You got another text from Eren. "Oh yeah, if you catch any guys staring at you in the dorms just ignore them lol." You replied with,"lol I will" The doors of the elevator opened and you let yourself in. You pressed the button to get to the third floor and the ride was surprisingly short. You stepped out of the elevator and weren't surprised to hear a bunch of commotions coming from every closed room. Looking at the numbers on the doors, you assumed that Eren's room was all the way at the end of the hall. You walked by room 302 and heard the sounds of gunshots from a video game along with some yelling. Whoever was staying in room 304 was blasting blaring music. You cringed at the sounds of a squeaking bed along with loud moans when you walked passed room 307. You let out a sigh of slight relief when you stood in front of Eren's room, room 310. You suddenly felt butterflies build up in your stomach and took a deep breath. 'There's nothing to worry about'

You lightly knocked on his door 3 times. 10 seconds go by and the door finally opens. "Hey," Eren greeted, smiling down at you. His hair was no longer tied up and was let down. You rather found him even more attractive that way. He had also changed into different clothes then the ones he had worn earlier. Sweats. Just like you. You felt relieved that he wanted to keep things casual. "Hey" You replied back. Eren opened the door wider, indicating for you to come in, which you did. You easily slipped off your slides and Eren closed the door. You took a moment to analyze his bedroom. Everything was nicely organized and saw a bed located in the corner of the room. "Your room's surprisingly clean" you said. "Surprisingly?" Eren sarcastically scoffed. "My room's messy as hell, so I'm glad you wanted to meet up in your room" you said, giving him a sheepish grin. Eren chuckled. "So you have this whole room to yourself?" You wondered. "Yup, it's just me" Eren replied as he unzipped his sweater and threw it onto his desk, "How 'bout you?"

"Same here." you replied, "Not gonna lie, it gets pretty lonely sometimes" You turned to him. "That's how I been feeling lately" He said. "Care to have a sesh?" Eren asked you. "Right here?" You asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah no worries, nobody gives a fuck," Eren went on, "Plus I always keep the window open." Eren said, pulling a bag of cannabis out of his bag. "Alright, fuck it" You said, shrugging your shoulders. Eren walks over to sit on his bed and looks up at you. "What are you standing around for? Come sit down," With his hand, Eren tapped the open space on his bed, indicating that you sit next to him. You obeyed and sat next to him. You didn't really notice how close the two of you were sitting next to each other; your knees were hardly an inch away from touching. "You wanna roll it?" Eren asked, taking out a grinder from his pocket. You shyly shook your head. "Don't worry, you can grind it for now." He assured, handing his black grinder to you along with the bag of cannabis. He then got up and and returned to sit on the bed with a pack of backwoods, pulling one out. You looked at him for a moment. "I see how it is, we're burning a blunt eh?" You sneered, rotating the grinder with the contents of greenery until you believed that everything was shredded enough. "You already know," Eren smirked, dumping all the tobacco out of the brown wrap. He then patiently waited for you to pass him the cannabis you had grinded, which you unscrewed open to see the shimmering contents. You handed the grinder to him and he began the process of rolling. "You're rolling next time" he sneered and you smirked.

"So how'd you meet Historia and Ymir? I heard the three of you are good friends." Eren asked, sprinkling the cannabis over the brown sheet. "I met them last year actually, and so far we've all been good around each other." You answered, watching him. "Interesting..." He went on, sitting towards you. You suddenly felt warm and blushed hard as you watched Eren slowly licking the sides of the blunt gracefully. He had his eyes laid on you during the process. At the back of your mind you had pictured how he'd be looking up at you from between your legs. "You okay?" He asked with concern, seeing how flustered you looked. "U-Uh yeah! I'm fine" you blabbed, gripping your hands together and placed them on your lap. You wondered if he had done that on purpose. Was he planning on doing something else instead of just hanging out? "You look red as fuck," He went on, furrowing his eyebrows with worry. "Oh no, I'm fine believe me! I just realized that it's a bit warm in here!" You nervously laughed. Eren's eyes widened. "Shit, I forgot to open the window, I'm sorry!" He abruptly stood up to open the window. A nice cool breeze flew inside the room and you sighed with relief.

"It's ok, you don't have to apologize" You replied, smiling at him as he sat back down. "You can take off your hoodie if you're still feeling hot," He gestured adjusting himself on the edge of the bed against the wall. He then pulled out his lighter. "Oh I would, but the thing is I'm not... you know..." You said, knowing that you weren't wearing anything underneath. Not even a bra. "What do you mean you're not-OH. That's what you mean" he said, feeling stupid and smacked his forehead. You giggled at him. "It's ok, it's ok!" you reassured while he gave you a sheepish grin. "Come sit over here!" he exclaimed. You crawled your way beside him and leaned against the wall with your legs sticking out just like his. You watched Eren place the tip of the blunt between his lips, sparking it. You admired how attractive he looked. For some reason you had all these questions you wanted to ask him about the lighter. It looked so unique and you assumed that there must be some significance behind it. "Your lighter looks pretty neat," you began. Eren glanced at you and grinned. "Thanks" he replied with gratitude. "There's something about it that's so unique," you went on, "The wings engraved on it... does it mean anything?" You finally asked, staring at the lighter in his hands. Eren glanced down at it as well. "Somebody that I was close with gave it to me as a gift a few years ago. The wings represent freedom." he answered, rubbing his thumb over the engraved image. "Freedom... that's deep" you said, raising your eyebrows. "Exactly," Eren agreed. "Everybody should have the freedom to do whatever the fuck they want!" He chuckled. "For sure," you answered. Once he was done taking a couple of hits, he finally passed to blunt to you. You gladly took a long hit, took a deep breath, and then exhaled. "That's the shit" you uttered. "Mhmm..." Eren replied in a deep, soothing tone. You had to admit that it kinda turned you on. "I wanna ask you something..." He asked seriously, watching you do the ghost trick with the smoke. You glanced at him. "What is it?" You wondered. "You know how I mentioned earlier today about getting to know each other and shit?" He went on. You glanced back at him. "Yeah?"

"I'm still marking my words on that. To be honest I think you're a pretty neat person to be around and plus I could use another smoking buddy." He said grinning which made you chuckle. "Uh huh...." You said, showing interest in what he had to say. "You're some pretty hot stuff. Your smile and everything... man" He said rolling his head against the wall, licking his lips. You already knew where things were gonna go. "I supposed I should take that as a compliment" you sneered. You actually didn't mind if things were gonna go the way you thought that things were gonna go. "It's been a while since I had my needs well.. satisfied. And-of course vise versa" He proposed, staring into your red eyes. "You're in need of satisfaction huh..." You replied teasingly, exhaling all the smoke. You definitely guaranteed that things were gonna go the way like you thought. Eren snapped out of realization with wide eyes. "Look, we don't have to do anything if you want to. I totally respect you and I'd still like to get to know you regardless" He nervously said, running his hands through his long hair. As if you were gonna miss your chance getting railed by someone as hot as Eren! Especially when he's kind enough to respect your boundaries and make sure you were comfortable. You took a second to look down at the blunt in your hand. It was barely half way done. "Right now?" You asked him, scooching closer to him. The side of both of your thighs were now touching. Eren smirked and placed his hand on your thigh, giving it a light squeeze. Boy did that make you wet!

*Before you read the next part, I INSIST that you play the song "So High" by Doja Cat (8D Audio) in the background! Headphones are highly recommended!*

"I'll start first..." He said, moving closer to your face. You did the same and your lips met. You were surprised that Eren was kissing you with such passion. Slowly and gracefully. You kept your eyes shut and felt your heart beat rapidly. Eren slid his tongue into your mouth and the two of you began a soft yet intense game of tongue wrestling. Eren lightly pushed you down onto the bed, with him being on top of you. You suddenly stopped worrying about everything else going on in the world and felt all the stress leaving your body. You didn't forget that the blunt was still in your hands, but luckily it wasn't burning too fast. You naturally opened up your legs and Eren slid a knee between them, guarding your womanhood. You couldn't help but moan, even though it was just from kissing. The kiss had broke, with a trail of saliva hanging from the end of his mouth to yours. You both lightly panted. "That was just a free-trial..." He went on, smirking down at you. You looked up at him to see his long hair covering his face. "Free trial? Well then when can I get started on my monthly subscription? " You sneered. Eren chuckled and bit his bottom lip. "Once I can get my hands onto these," He replied, sliding a hand underneath your hoodie, grabbing one of your bare breasts. He made the time to suck on parts of your neck before going down to your chest. You felt your face turn red with excitement. Once Eren lifted up your hoodie exposing your bare breasts, he licked his lips and began sucking on them. You tried your best to not let out a moan, so you kept it in. But once Eren started lightly grinding his knee against your crotch, you gave in. "Just wait till I'm inside you..." He mumbled on your breasts. You could feel his lips forming a smirk. He sat up and asked for the blunt. You nodded and handed it to him. He sat for a moment and took a long hit and paused for a moment. A long moment, actually. "Man this shit these drugs will do to you" he exhaled, looking down at you.

He passed the blunt back to you and took his shirt off. You stared at his toned stomach in awe, taking one last hit before the once, beautifully rolled blunt had turned into a roach. Throwing it on the ground, you then removed your hoodie completely. As you did so, your bare breasts were left jiggling. Eren licked his lips again. "Some hot stuff huh..." He groaned and you stared at his growing bulge making an imprint though his sweats. You began taking off your bottoms, only being left in your lace panties. "Lemme see how wet I can make you..." He wondered aloud, separating your legs apart from each other. You noticed Eren raising his brows in shock. "Looks like my baby girl's already drenched "He said with sarcastic disbelief. You heart was pounding louder than ever. You wanted to give in so badly. You just wanted him to be inside you already. "Don't leave me hanging baby" you teased, as you indicated that he sit back against the wall. You then slipped off his pants. His boner had grown even larger. It kinda made you gulped but you were excited. You then straddled your legs over him, sitting on his lap, making sure your womanhood was grinding against his member. "Mmm" Eren let out softly, looking into your eyes. You propped yourself on your knees so he could begin entertaining your kitten, which was locked up underneath your panties. Eren made sure to slowly rub his thumb against your clothed crotch. You weren't able to let out any words due to the pleasure you were receiving. "Cream for me?" He asked sweetly, burying his face into your breasts. You nodded. He tugged onto the side of your panties and inserted two fingers in you. You gasped, closing your eyes. It didn't even take you a second to cream all over his fingers. He pulled them out and licked one of his fingers in front of you. "Your turn," He demanded, shoving his index finger which covered in your juices into your own mouth. You slowly sucked onto it, attempting to deep throat. You let out a sweet moan. "Just like that..." He whispered. You got off of him to pull his boxers off, which you did easily. His hard member was quite intimidating as it stood up on its own, full of veins popping out. "You want me to suc-"

"Nah that's ok" He declined sweetly, putting on condom that he got from out of no where. "We'll save that for another time. It's about time that I break into your walls" He sneered pushing you down onto the bed again, positioning himself on top of you. He grabbed his dick and placed it right over clit, grinding against it. "Just put it inside already" You whined, blushing harder than ever. Eren snickered, finally placing the tip inside. He began with slow strokes, knowing that it would be painful for you. You clenched your teeth through the stinging. Eren placed a hand on your cheek. "It's almost over baby..." He cooed. The pain you were experiencing had now transitioned into great pleasure. You let out a sweet moan. He began going faster and ended up hitting your sweet spot. You wanted to moan aloud but didn't want anybody out in the halls to hear you so you covered your mouth with your hand. Eren roughly grabbed your hand along with the other one and pinned them over your head. "There's no need to be shy... It's just me, remember?" He reassured, proceeding to go faster and harder. A loud moan escaped from your mouth. You looked up at him and noticed how hard he was blushing. He let out a moan as well. Yes, that's what you wanted to hear. Hearing a guy moan was music to your ears! You both got turned on when you heard the clapping sounds of your bodies banging against each other. Eren was going so fast, you swore that his bed would break soon enough from all the croaks and squeaking it gave out. You felt Eren pull out and panted. However, it didn't seem like he had cummed yet.

"Turn around" He ordered, panting. You immediately obeyed, arching your back as much as you can. Eren smack your ass hard, which caused you to wince. He inserted himself inside of you once again, but from the back, grabbing onto you hips. You threw yourself back on him to feel his member rearrange your guts. You let out a couple of moans while he let out some groans. You liked the feeling of your cheeks getting clapped against him. He suddenly grabbed your hair with force, but not leaving you in discomfort. Bringing himself close to your ear he whispered, "Keep going beautiful..." He ended his sentence with a soft moan. A minute later, he pulled out and asked you to lie down again. As he was hovering on top of you, he inserted the tip once more and began intensely railing your guts harder than ever. You couldn't help but moan his Eren. "Don't stop!" You whined. You needed to scream. You had to. You finally let yourself scream with pleasure right before Eren pulled out for the final time. With him still on top of you, the two of you panted and were out of breath, especially Eren. You expected him to take off the condom and get dressed right away but you were surprised to see him bring his face closer to yours. Your foreheads were touching.

"You ok?" He asked, gazing into your eyes. You stared right back in his teal-green eyes. You shyly nodded. He moved closer to your face to give you a peck on the lip and smiled down at you. "How'd I do?" He asked sweetly, stroking your hair. "Definitely satisfied my needs" You replied. Eren smiled. "And vise versa" he said, licking his lips. He slowly got off of you to remove the condom and threw it in the trash can. As he finished getting dressed, he went to get a towel for you to clean yourself up. You thanked him and got dressed after. The air felt a bit tense and somewhat awkward to you. You waved goodbye to Eren and began heading towards the door. You suddenly felt a soft grip around your hand, you turned to see it was Eren, looking down at you with concern. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I-I thought you wanted me to leave now" You replied full of confusion. Eren lightly grabbed your other hand, making you stand in front of him. "Why would I want you to leave now? Don't you think it's too soon for that?" He asked innocently, lifting your chin up with his hand. You didn't know what to say. You were used to guys wanting to hit and quit. Eren chuckled at your frozen facial expression. "Why don't you stay the night? Of course-only if you want to..." He requested, looking into your eyes again. You smiled. "Alright. I'll stay" you uttered. "Make yourself at home!" He exclaimed, closing the window since the smell of pot had vanished.

You headed over to his bed, laying on your side, waiting for Eren to join you. He happily jumped in bed with you and layed down, glancing at you. "That was fun!" He exclaimed and you chuckled. You were comfortable with the fact the Eren was somebody that can act fun and normal around you and even pretend that he didn't just rearrange your guts not too long ago. "No word of a lie!" You replied, yawning. Eren stared at you and paused. "Same." he said, meaning that he was tired as well. To your surprise, Eren suddenly had you scooped up in his arms. You blushed. "You wouldn't say no to cuddling, would you?" He asked, giving you a sheepish grin. You looked at at him and shook your head. "Good," He said, playing with your hair. You took a moment to sniff the cologne on him. You loved how he smelled. "Is this something that you'd want to do again? Or do you want this to be a one time thing?" You asked him, grabbing a few strands of Eren's hair, curling it around your finger. "It's up to you," He went on, lifting up your chin with his hand once again. "Whatever you choose won't change my mind about wanting to have you around" he assured sweetly. You blushed a bit. "How about we start off with getting to know each other... then we'll see?" You suggested, staring into his eyes. He smiled again. "Sounds good to me" he replied, giving you a long, passionate kiss on the lips. Eren seemed so perfect. However, you weren't sure if you could picture yourself being with him long term. You were pretty much expecting him to end up being like other guys. But you were ok with the idea of having fun for a while, especially because he made it clear that it wasn't his intention to only be in bed with you, but to chill and get to know you. You ended up falling asleep in Eren's masculine, toned arms, but you somehow had the feeling of him keeping watch of you. "Good night..." He said before passing out as well.

END OF CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The next chapter is something to look forward to! You should expect some 'interesting' content about you and Eren*

You opened your eyes to see that it was broad daylight. It took you a moment to fully awaken and realize that you weren't in your room. For a second you had forgotten that you stayed the night with Eren in the boy's dorm. You sat up on the bed to stretch your arms. You looked around the small room to see no sign of him. You thought it was rather odd for him to be leaving you alone in his room if he went out. You pulled out your phone to check if he had sent any messages, which he didn't. You got out of bed and noticed a bright piece of paper was on top of the desk. You walk over to the other side of the room to see what it had read.

Good morning! Well... by the time you read this, it'll probably be noon! Anyways, I stepped out to attend my classes! I would've texted you this, but I didn't want you to wake up from the sound of a notification coming from your phone. I'm leaving you a spare key to lock my room on your way out. I'll be free around 3pm so call me by then if you want!

\- Eren

Despite his messy handwriting, reading the note made you smile. You noticed that there was in fact a spare key beside the note. How old school he was! You liked that about him because you considered yourself to be a bit old school as well. You didn't bother stressing about attending any classes since you had none today. You pulled out your phone to see that is was 1:15pm. You thought it'd be best to return back to the girl's dorm, since you had no business staying in his room. Putting your Nike slides back on, you departed from his room and locked the door using the key. As you walked through the corridors, each time you passed by a bunch of guys, they'd always stare at you. As annoyed as you were, you managed to ignore them. You began heading over to the girl's dorms.

You arrive into the building and made your way upstairs, into the corridors. As you approach your room, you noticed that the door was left a bit open. That's odd. You thought to yourself. You could've sworn that you had locked the door before meeting up with Eren. You slowly open the door and gasped. Your whole room was literally trashed! Papers from your books were ripped out and shredded all over the place. Your bed sheets were pulled off from the mattress. Your drawers were left wide open, while your clothes were thrown all over the place. All of your furniture was basically flipped over. You stood there in shock. You couldn't even think straight! Had you forgotten to lock the door? Did somebody break in? If so, then who? Why did they break in? Was it somebody you knew? You tried your best to hold back your tears from feeling overwhelmed. "Hey... Are you ok?" Somebody from behind asked. You turned around to see that it was Sasha. When she took a look at your room, her lower jaw dropped.. "Oh my god! What happened?!" She asked in shock. "I don't know! I just came back from spending the night somewhere else!" You said, clenching your teeth. "Do you think somebody broke in or something?" She asked, walking up to you, placing a hand on your shoulder. "I guess so... I could've sworn that I had locked the door before leaving!" You said with agony. 'Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry' you kept thinking to yourself. But you were feeling so overwhelmed and felt tears flowing down your cheeks. "Awe, please don't cry!" Sasha assured you, giving you a hug. You sniffed in her shoulders. "Everything will be ok! We'll definitely find the culprit behind this!" Sasha exclaimed, rubbing your back. The rest of the afternoon you chilled with Sasha. She even helped you clean up the mess in your room. You never really expected Sasha to be the caring type, since you never actually had a proper conversation with her.

"Well, I suppose that's about it!" Sasha huffed after helping you flip your desk upright. "Sasha I can't thank you enough! I know we never really had the chance to get to know each other, but words can't describe how grateful I am to have your support!" You said to her, giving her a warm smile. Sasha grinned. "No worries! I've actually been wanting to talk to you! Ymir mentioned how chill and fun you are to be around with!" She replied, wiping the sweat off her forehead. The both of you took a moment to analyze your room again after you were able to place all the furniture back in place and even vacuum the floor that was covered in shredded paper. "Man, what time is it? I'm starving!" Sasha huffed in exhaustion. You took out your phone to see that it was 5:00pm.

"Damn, It's nearly evening!" You exclaimed, raising your eyebrows at the fact that it took you and Sasha hours to fix up your room. "Your room pretty much looks back in order now!" Sasha went on, "Do you know when you're planning on buying new books?" She asked. You let out a loud sigh. "Whenever I can I guess," You replied, folding the last few clothing items and placed them into the drawers. A loud rumble was let out from Sasha's stomach. She gave you a sheepish grin, which made you giggle. "I guess I'm ok with how my room looks now! Everything seems to be in place...as if nothing had even happened!" You told her. "You wanna go eat somewhere?" You offered. Sasha eagerly nodded. "Let's go to my dad's restaurant! He'll surely give us major discounts!" Sasha exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement. "Blouse's it is!" You said with joy. After you got changed into something cute, the two of you made the trip to the restaurant.

The two of you arrived the the burger place, which was surprisingly packed for a weekday. Despite that, you looked around the place in awe, admiring the amazing retro decor of red booths and black & white flooring. "C'mon! Let's go into the kitchen & find my dad!" Sasha grabbed your arm and dragged you with her. As expected, the kitchen was busy as well. All the cooks were busy flipping burgers non stop. "Everybody hustle!" A man wearing a white, kitchen uniform announced aloud. "Hey dad!" Sasha greeted the man. He turned around with a serious expression, but immediately grinned once he saw who it was. "Hey kiddo!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Sasha. "How's it going?" she asked. He let out a sigh. "It's surprisingly busy tonight!" He huffed. He then turned to you and smiled. "Now who do we have over here?" He exclaimed, reaching a hand out to you. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Blouse!" You gave him a warm smile, shaking his hand. "I'm guessing the two of you came over to get yourselves a nice meal!" He said, crossing his arms. You and Sasha nodded. "I actually saw your other friends in the dining place not too long ago. Why not see if they can squeeze in two extra people in their booth?"

"Sure thing!" Sasha exclaimed, grabbing your arm once again and the two of you made your way out of the kitchen. You both looked opposite directions of the restaurant, in search for your friends. "GUYS! OVER HERE!" someone with a high-pitched voiced shouted aloud. You and Sasha looked at the direction where the voice was coming from and saw Historia looking over at you, waving her arm out in the air like crazy. "Hey Historia!" Sasha waved back. The two of you walked over to the booth. Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, and Eren were also at the table. "Didn't expect you guys to join us!" Ymir said, grinning. She then nudged Reiner in the arm, who was sitting next to her, telling him to scooch over. You sat into the round booth right next to Eren. He had a wide grin plastered across his face. Sasha ended up sitting on the opposite end of the booth, next to Historia. "Nice to see your face again!" Eren looked at you. You returned a grin.

"I'm guessing you were too busy to call me after 3?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows with sarcasm. Your eyes widened. "Shit! I'm sorry, I totally forgot. I actually got caught up in some fuckery " You said aloud. "Some fuckery, you say?" Historia wondered, raising an eyebrow. Everybody turned to look at you. "Oh yeah! Somebody broke into her room and trashed everything!" Sasha explained. Everybody's eyes widened. "Trashed?!" Everybody said in unison. "Oh! Y-yeah... I returned to my room this afternoon after spending the night elsewhere. The door was left open and everything was literally trashed." You explained, scratching the back of your neck. "That's super tough..." Reiner replied, crossing his arms. "That's actually fucked!" Eren said with concern, not taking his eyes off of you. "Do me a favor and find the bitch who did it. I'll come drag their ass" Ymir said bluntly, wrapping an arm around Historia. "Do you have any idea who might've done it?" Historia asked. "Nope. I can't even recall if I've ever been on bad terms with anyone!" you went on, "It's so random for it to have happened."

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be sorted out soon enough." Bertholdt assured. "Yeah, things are alright now. Sasha actually helped me clean up my room. All I need to do is get some new textbooks, since my old ones were shredded to pieces." You said, crossing your arms. You then felt an arm being wrapped around you. You look up at Eren to see him trying to comfort you. You gave him a warm smile. "Wait! Are you guys like a thing now?" Sasha asked with excitement. You were hesitant to say anything. You personally didn't consider yourself and Eren to be a thing. "A thing?" Eren went on, "Nah, but we recently became good friends!" He exclaimed, placing his hand on your thigh from under the table where nobody could see; though, you paid no attention. You pursed your lips. Thank god he didn't think that the two of your had anything serious going on. You weren't looking into being with somebody long term yet. "I bet it's all because she forgot to give back your lighter that day" Ymir stated with a smirk. You let out a chuckle. "I guess so" you replied. "Are we gonna order food or are we just gonna keep talking?" Reiner asked in annoyance, holding onto a menu. Everyone else did the same.

After stuffing your faces with juicy burgers, everybody took turns paying their own bills. "That shit was good!" Eren huffed, rubbing his belly. You leaned your head against the cushioned, red wall. "Coming here tonight was so worth it!" Sasha exclaimed, letting out a hiccup. "That deal wasn't good for nothing." Ymir said. The table was silent for a moment, until Reiner spoke. "Have you guys heard that Jean's throwing a party this weekend?" He asked. Everybody was too lazy to turn heads. "Yeah. He's throwing it at his house right?" Historia added on. "You guys coming or not?" He asked. "No shit." Ymir replied, yawning. "I'm down" Eren said. He then turned to look at you. "You wanna come?" He asked sweetly. "Sure." You answered. You weren't really the party type of person, but you enjoyed socializing with new people once in a while. "Yo text us the details later?" Eren looked over at Reiner. "Yeah yeah, I gotchu" He said. Everybody began scooching their way out of the round booth. As you stood, you got the chance to stretch your arms. Man, were you tired! You all said goodbye to each other and made your separate ways. Before Eren left, you called out to him and he walked over to you. "I almost to forgot to return your spare key..." You said, pulling it out of your pocket. Grinning, he gently swatted your hand down. "Keep it." was all he said. You didn't know what to say. Eren began making his way out of the restaurant. "See you at the party." He waved at you, before making an exit.

You and Sasha returned to the girl's dorms. You liked the idea of how Sasha's room was on the same floor as yours. You walked through the halls until Sasha indicated that her room was coming up. "Are you going to the party?" You asked her. "I mostly likely will!" She exclaimed, inserting the key into the lock on her door. "It'd be nice to go to the party with familiar faces." You said to her. She gave you a wide grin. "It would be so fun if we went together!" Sasha replied, opening the door. She turned to look back at you again, waving goodbye. "Good night!" She said. "Good night!" You waved back at her, while she closed the door. You continued walking through the hall until you made it to your room. You nervously unlocked the door of your room. You let out a sigh of relief to see that your room was still back in place. Perhaps you should look into getting a new lock for your room. The standard locks for each room were pretty breakable to begin with. After finishing up your night routine, you fell asleep.

END OF CHAPTER 4.

CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The next chapter is something to look forward to! You should expect some 'interesting' content about you and Eren*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *From this chapter onwards, I will be mentioning an OC (who ISN'T from AOT) as part of this series!*  
> *Disclaimer: A lime is mentioned in this chapter*

At last, the weekend had arrived and the only thing that everyone talked about was the party at Jean's. In your classes you overheard your peers talking about how big and wild it was gonna be. Rumor has it that Jean was hiring strippers to perform at the party. You scoffed at the information. You still had every intention of going just to have some fun with your friends. Eren had texted you earlier the address and that everyone was going at 9:00pm.

Like usual, you finished attending all of your classes for the day and went into your room to start getting ready. You planned on going to Jean's with Sasha and hoped to see your other friends. You felt anxious from deciding on what to wear. You asked Historia and Sasha about what they were gonna wear. They both planned on wearing casual dresses, so you decided that it wouldn't hurt to wear one as well. You quickly skimmed through your hung dresses inside of your small closet and finally picked out a sleeveless light blue dress.

You put on the dress and stood in front of the mirror confidently to admire your amazing body. The dress fit tightly around you, portraying all of your curves. You noticed how short the dress actually was but hey, who's gonna be looking down at your legs anyway? For the next hour you took the time to fix up your hair and put on some makeup.

Some time had passed when you heard a knock on the door. "Hey, it's Sasha! Are you ready?" your brunette friend asked. "Yeah, give me one second!" You called out to her, applying a layer of lip balm. You quickly grabbed your perfume bottle and sprayed it all over your body. You ended up wearing a pair of sparkly slides with socks on. You weren't really planning to impress anybody at the party. When you opened the door, you were startled when you heard your friend gasp. "OH. MY GOD. GIRL YOU'RE LOOKING SO FLY!" Your friend complimented you with excitement. You grinned and saw she was wearing a white, tight-fitted dress with straps. Her hair was nicely combed back and you truly admired her natural makeup look. "Have you seen yourself?" You went on, looking up and down at Sasha, "You're looking like a WHOLE SNACK!" you complimented her back. The two of you giggled and walked out of the girl's dorms.

The two of you walked down the evening streets, following google maps on your phone. From a block away, you could hear blasted music from a distance. You sighed with relief that you and Sasha finally made it to the party after walking for half an hour. You both followed the music and came across a large house full of colorful lights glowing from the inside. There were so many people walking into the house, that a few groups were just hanging around in the front lawn. "Man, all this walking has had me work up quite an appetite!" Sasha huffed. You both proceeded to walk through the front lawn when you heard a bunch of people call out for you. "Guys, over here!" Historia shouted out from behind you. You and Sasha waited for her and Ymir to catch up with you. "Oh my god! You both look so cute!" Historia exclaimed. "Thanks Historia, I love yours and Ymir's outfit as well! You complimented them back. Historia was wearing a black crop top with a matching skirt. Ymir was dripped in sweats along with gold jewelry. "Reiner and them said they're already inside." Ymir said, jerking her chin towards the door.

The four of you walked inside the crowded house. The music was loud and blaring. Everyone around you was having a good time, vibing and dancing. "C'mon, this way." Ymir pointed to the backyard. On your way out, you made a face when you walked passed a couple who was intensely making out in a corner. You all stepped outside, and were hit with a warm breeze. The yard was just as crowded as it was inside. People had come out here to smoke. You followed your friends to the back of the yard, where Reiner, Bertholdt and Eren were. "Yo!" the stoned Reiner greeted you all, passing the joint to Bertholdt, who smiled and waved. "You guys good?" Historia asked. Her and Ymir stood in a circle with the guys. You and Sasha did the same. "Yeah" Reiner replied. You stood near Eren, looking up at him. He was wearing all black. and wore a shiny golden chain. He looked down at you and grinned. "Hey, you're looking real cute!" He said. You returned a grin. "You guys came here so quick eh," Ymir went on, grabbing the remaining of the joint, taking a hit. "Hey!" Bertholdt turned red. "What? You were taking so long!" She grunted, exhaling. "Ooh! Me next!" Historia exclaimed. After she took a hit, she passed it down to Sasha, who refused to smoke, so she passed it down to you. "I think I'm ok without a hit." You kindly declined. Eren raised an eyebrow. "You don't wanna get high?" He asked. You gave him a sheepish grin. I'm ok without smoking tonight, I kinda wanted to be sober" You replied and he chuckled. "Sounds good to me!". The joint had turned into a roach and was smeared against the ground. You saw Reiner pull out another joint from his fanny pack. "Another one?" Bertholdt asked nervously. "What, so you guys are too much of a pussy to smoke it?" Reiner smirked. "Dunno who the fuck you're calling a pussy, but I'm taking a hit from that first." Ymir snapped, waiting for Reiner to spark it. "I think I'm gonna pass for now." Eren said. You looked up at him. "You're not gonna smoke?" You asked. "Well, I kinda wanted to stay sober" He sneered, making you scoff sarcastically. "I'm heading back inside, anyone coming?" He asked everyone. "I'll come with you." You replied, since nobody else said anything. "Me too!" Sasha called out, following you and Eren from behind. "See you later!" Historia waved.

The three of you walk back inside the crowded house. "Wanna meet my other friends in the basement?" Eren asked. "What?!" You yelled out, since you couldn't hear him from the blasted music. "I SAID YOU WANNA GO DOWNSTAIRS TO SEE MY OTHER FRIENDS?" He yelled back, grinning. You and Sasha returned a grin, nodding. You all walked down the long staircase to the large, finished basement. It was like a separate apartment with it's own kitchen, living room and closed rooms. You were surprised to see how many people could fit in here. You follow behind Eren to a group of guys. You saw Eren dabbing them all up. You couldn't lie to yourself that you felt quite nervous. Eren introduced all of them to you and Sasha. "Wait, SASHA?" a tall guy with a buzzed cut yelled out in shock. Sasha gasped. OH. MY. GOD. CONNIE!" She squealed, running up to him. They both gave each other a big hug. "Wait, you guys know each other?" Eren asked with wide eyes. Connie and Sasha grinned at him. "She's my mother fucking day one!" He replied, wrapping an arm around her. "We'll see you guys later! We're just gonna go catch up!" Sasha said leading Connie back upstairs.

Just great. You were the only girl down here. "Hi!" A friendly voice called out to you. The voice belonged to one of the guys with blonde hair and had a bowl cut. "Hi!" You greeted back. "I'm Armin!" He said. "Nice to meet you." You replied. You turned to look at the other person standing next to him. A guy with short black hair with a feminine face. "Hi, I'm Mikasa." she greeted, reaching a hand out to yours. 'What a fucking idiot I am to think that she was a dude' You thought to yourself, shaking her hand. "Hey! How come I haven't met the two of you before?" You asked, smiling. "Oh well we actually take evening classes!" Armin replied, giving you a sheepish grin. "Oh, well then no wonder!" You replied chuckling. "These are my childhood friends!" Eren exclaimed. For a second, you forgotten that he was even standing there. "Childhood friends huh, that's actually neat!" You exclaimed. "What are both of your majors?" You turned to ask the other two. "Agriculture and Natural Resources!" Armin said, "How about you?" He asked you. "Computer Sciences." You said. You turned to look at Mikasa. "What's your major?" You asked her. "I'm also doing Computer Sciences!" She smiled. "Really? I thought I was the only one!" you exclaimed with relief. "That's so cool!" she said. "Eren over here thinks its only meant for nerds." You sneered, eyeing Eren. "For nerds huh..." Mikasa also sneered, looking at him. "I did not say that!" He said in denial, giving a sheepish grin. You nudged him lightly with your elbow. "Well Eren over here, used to be a major nerd growing up!" Armin went on. "Really? How so?" You asked, becoming invested. "Well let's start off with the math club in high-"

"Chill! That's enough!" Eren cut his friend off, scratching the back of his head. You all laughed. "And here I thought you were just some pothead living on campus." You said, crossing your arms. Eren chuckled. "I really do give out that impression, huh..." You nodded, smiling. "Eren... don't look now but your ex is walking over here..." Mikasa said, lowering her voice. Eren clicked his tongue. "She's not my ex... she's just someone who I... I don't even know." Eren shrugged his shoulders, refusing to look behind him, but you were curious to see who it was. Before you could look back, the girl had already walked up to you guys. "Hey guys!" she greeted, "Hey Eren!" she batted her eyelashes, ignoring you completely. The girl was short and had long, jet black hair. Her eyes were a bright hazel color. "Hey Marie..." Eren replied bluntly, not making eye contact with her. Marie scoffed. "So that's how it's gonna be, baby?" She pouted her lips, crossing her arms tightly to push up her breasts. "Long time no see Marie!" Armin said nervously. You caught Mikasa rolling her eyes. "Aaarmin!" How's it going? You guys never hit me up anymore!" the girl whined. You tried your best not to make a face from the cringe. Marie finally turned to you. You felt your blood boil as she was eyeing you up and down. "And your name is?" She asked somewhat nicely. You introduced yourself, trying to appear friendly. "Huh, I never seen this girl before!" She replied, looking at the trio. Yup, your blood was still boiling. "I haven't seen you before either. Do you go to the university?" You asked, looking at her. "Nah, I dropped out." she said, shrugging her shoulders. "But I did get invited to this party since I'm friends with Jean!" she grinned, pulling up her skirt up to her waist. "Yeah, great friends with Jean..." Mikasa murmured. "Hm? Did you say something Mikasa?" Marie sharply turned to her, smiling. "Uh- no! Of course not!" Armin stepped in, nervously laughing. "I hope so." Marie grunted, walking up to Eren. She stood so close to him and placed her small hands onto his chest. "Eren, I've missed you so much! You never hit my line anymore, why's that?"

For some reason, you felt some type of way when you saw how she was touching him. 'Is this feeling... jealousy?' You thought to yourself. You didn't want to feel that way. It wasn't like you had any feelings for Eren anyway. "Well I been busy with school and stuff you know..." Eren said, not reacting to her touch. "So what you're trying to say is that you don't want things to be like how it was... before?" She asked, poking his chest with her index finger. Eren gently lowered her hands away from him. "The only things I've got on my mind, is getting my diploma and getting my shit together." He replied. She made a face and crossed her arms. "MARIE!" someone had yelled out from upstairs. "WHAT!" the jet black haired girl yelled back, looking annoyed. " THE UBER IS HERE!" the other person shouted. Marie's eyes lit up. "COMING!" she squealed. "Well, I better get going..." she gave you all once last glance. As she made her way passed you, she looked up and down at you, smiling. "I'll see you some time." she finally said, making her way up the stairs. You heard Armin let out a sigh of relief. "She really does get on my nerves." Mikasa grunted, folding her arms. Eren awkwardly scratched the back of his head again. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but is she always like that?" You asked everyone out of curiosity. Eren chuckled. "Unfortunately." He replied. "Anyways, Armin and I are gonna grab some food from upstairs." Mikasa blurted out. "We are? But we just at-" Armin got cut off and winced in pain when Mikasa nudged him with her elbow a little too hard. "It was really nice meeting you! Hopefully we can see each other again soon!" Mikasa said, giving you a warm smile, which you gave in return. "For sure!" you said, waving goodbye to her and Armin, as they made their way upstairs.

You turned to look up at Eren, giving him a sheepish grin. "It seems like you and Marie go way back" you said quietly. "Marie and I? Yeah... I guess" he replied nervously. "We were friends with benefits a while back." He went on, looking at you. "But then she got too insanely attached to me, and I had to end things." he finished. You felt of part of yourself feel relieved. You knew Eren wasn't sugar coating anything; especially when he paid little attention to Marie and when she came up to them. You simply nodded in acknowledgement "So..." you went on, grinning. "So... what's the plan?" he asked. "Plan?" you raised an eyebrow. "You know... if you're up for it..." he said, glancing over to the empty washroom to his left. "I mean, what else is there to even do?" You sneered. You didn't mind if you and Eren ended up hooking up right then and there. You didn't even want to think about anything else and you just wanted to have fun. You grabbed his hand and dragged him with you into the washroom, locking the door behind you.

You leaned against the wall, arms crossed while staring at Eren who was sitting on top of the counter. "I really missed you." He said, smiling. "Of course, why wouldn't you have?" You sneered sweetly. Eren got up and walked towards you. "Why wouldn't I have..." He whispered, smashing his lips against yours. You ran your hands up his chest, deepening the kiss. Eren picked you up and sat you on top of the bathroom counter. You wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him closer to you. Eren snaked his hands around your waist. You both broke the kiss to catch your breaths. "You're thirsty aren't you?" You sneered. Eren smirked. "Maybe I am." Eren pulled down the strapless top of your dress, exposing your bare breasts. He leaned towards your neck, gently sucking around it, while grabbing onto your bottom cheeks. You let out a quiet moan. "Better learn to keep a bit quiet since nobody knows we're in here..." he mumbled. You felt a gush of wetness bleed through your panties. Lust was the only thing on your mind. You gripped onto his silky hair when he gripped onto one of your breasts. His cold hand was what made your nipples harden. Without looking, you attempted to locate his member, telling Eren to whip it out. He yanked his bottoms down, revealing his hard cock, covered in veins. You spat onto your hands and began jerking him off. Eren threw his back, softly grunting. You had a smirk plastered across your face. "Never got the chance to do you some good..." You sneered, jerking him off with more tension. "I deserve it after all..." He replied, holding in a grunt.

He then slid his hands underneath your dress, pulling down your panties. You immediately spread your legs open, allowing Eren to shove two fingers inside of you. "Mmm..." you let out, resting your head against the mirror over the counter. You bit your lip, continuing to jerk him off. Eren got a hold of your head, leaning his head closer, so that your foreheads were touching. You both resumed your intense make out session, while playing with each other. You moaned into the kiss when he rubbed your clit in a circular motion with a free thumb. You rubbed the tip of his member in circular motions as well. Cum came gushing right out of him and into your hands. You both panted. "That was fast..." you huffed, staring at the sticky content that was all over your hands. "My bad..." He said, chuckling. "I actually forgot to bring a condom anyway." You stared right into his eyes and licked the cum off all of your fingers one by one. Eren seemed to be turned on by that. "Just like that eh?" He smirked. He then pulled up your panties for you. You did the same for him, since it was only fair.

You both flinched after hearing the sharp knocks on the bathroom door and the rattling sound of the door knob. Thank god you had locked the door. Whoever wanted to come in would've walked in on the two of you as you were. You quickly pulled the top part of your dress back over your chest and got up from the counter. "You ok?" Eren asked you. You looked up at him smiling. "I'm great!" you grinned. "How 'bout you?" you asked as well. "Never been better." he exclaimed. The both of you freshened up in the bathroom and waited for some time before exiting together. When you two made it out, Eren wrapped an arm around you tightly, making you smile and feel safe.

The rest of the night was a major blast for you. Turns out, the strippers that Jean was supposed to hire was just a rumor but despite that, the party was drama free. You finally met up with your friends again and you all spent the rest of the night dancing, eating and of course- having the time of your lives.

END OF CHAPTER 5.

CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON - NSFW*  
> This fanfiction is also available on Wattpad: @pocokitty11

You couldn't stop thinking about what had gone down in the washroom weeks ago. "Hello?" Historia waved a hand in front of you. You batted your lashes, snapping out of your daydream. "Sorry what?" You asked, giving her a sheepish grin. Historia rolled her eyes, taking another bite from her burrito bowl. "Jeez, I never knew your hearing was that bad," she said with her mouth full. The two of you were at the food court in the mall. "My bad, but there's just way too many people here!" You sarcastically whined. Historia giggled. "I just got a text from some of my new friends that I met at Jean's party!" She said looking down at her phone.

"New friends? That's great!" You exclaimed, taking a bite out of your burrito. "Yup! They said they're here!" She said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I can't wait to meet them!" You smiled, taking one last bite out of your meal. "They're on their way down to the food court right now!" Historia grinned. You huffed, rubbing your bloated bare tummy, leaning back against the chair. "Oh my god Historia!" a cheery voice came from behind you. You remembered hearing that voice somewhere. "Marie!" Historia waved at the short, black haired girl. You pursed your lips and then looked behind you. "How's it going girl!" Marie greeted your friend. Marie wasn't alone and was with another girl who had short, sandy blonde hair. She was wearing an outfit that was showing off most of her skin, which you admired.

Marie looks at you and paused for a second. "I seen you before..." she said, sarcastically squinting her eyes. "Yeah, we actually met at Jean's!" You exclaimed. Her eyes lit up. "Oh, right! You're the girl who was with my ex!" She responded, grinning. You knew damn well that she was talking about Eren. "Wait, who's your ex?" Historia cocked her head to the side. "Eren!" She replied, sliding her shopping bags over her inner elbow. "Wait, you guys were dating?!" Historia asked in shock. "Yup! But not for too long, unfortunately. You see... Eren said he had more important things to do now..." Marie glanced over to you as she finished her sentence. You didn't know what to say. The sandy blonde haired girl took a seat right beside you. "Man, these bags are freakin' heavy!" She huffed, throwing them onto the ground by her feet. She lent her hand out to you and smiled. "The name's Hitch!" she said. You returned the smile and shook her hand. "I gotta say, I love your outfit so much!" You exclaimed. "Thanks girly! You don't dress bad yourself!" she replied. Marie sat diagonally across from you, next to Historia.

"Anyways... when did you guys get here?" Marie asked. "We been there for two hours now." Historia said yawning. "Same! Man, the line up at Urban Planet was crazy!" Marie yawned. "I know! I've never stood up in one place for so long!" Hitch whined beside you. "I swear Urban Planet is always packed." You said glancing at her. "Are you at the University?" you asked. "Yup! I'm always busy with my courses and work. Today's the day I finally get free time!" She replied, positioning her sunglasses over her head. "I feel you. I barely have time for myself!" You said, pulling your shopping bags closer to you with your feet. "I'm sure we all don't." Marie added, fixing her straight hair. "Anyways, you guys wanna chill outside for a bit? It's nice and sunny!" Historia suggested, looking at everyone. Hitch immediately stood up. "I'm all for it!" She grinned, fixing her sunglasses over her eyes. Everyone got up, grabbed their shopping bags, and headed outdoors.

"Hey Historia, who's picking us up?" You turned to your petite friend, who was struggling to carry all of her shopping bags. "Ymir's bringing the whip!" she replied, making sure that none of the bags would slip out of her hands in the middle of the road. "Oh! I remember Ymir! The butch girl, right?" Marie asked. You couldn't help but make a face. 'Of all things she could've said instead, she only addresses Ymir as a butch?' you thought to yourself. "Uh..Yeah! She's my girlfriend!" Historia laughed nervously. "Wait really? OMG that's so cute! You guys definitely look great together!" Hitch squealed. "Thanks! We're a year strong!" Historia exclaimed. As soon as the four of you crossed the road, you heard a bunch of distant honks. Ymir sped up towards you guys, insanely blasting trap music. When she rolled the window down she grinned. "Get in freaks! We got shit to do!" She greeted. You and Historia turned to Marie and Hitch. "It was great seeing you two again!" Historia smiled at them. You quietly waved at both of them and made your way into the backseat of Ymir's car. "See you girls later!" Hitch waved back. Historia walked around the car and sat in the front. Marie made her way over to the car. "Hey Ymir!" she greeted. "Hey." Ymir bluntly replied. "The party was sure fun! You guys wanna get together again soon?" She asked, leaning her arms over the open window. "I think we're gonna pa-"

"Yes! We'd love to!" Historia cut Ymir off. Ymir grunted under her breath. "Perfect! I'll text you soon!" Marie exclaimed, standing up straight. "Bye!" She waved. "Bye Marie!" Historia waved back as Ymir rolled up the window. Ymir zoomed past the other cars. When you guys stopped at a red light, Ymir gave Historia a look. "Really? You wanna be around that chick?" She asked , sounding annoyed as hell. "What? She's so nice! C'mon don't be such a buzz kill and give her a chance! Please?" Historia pouted her lips at her girlfriend. Ymir scolded in defeat. "Fine, I'll have to check my schedule though..."

"Hey you wanna come too?" Historia looked behind to see you. "I don't know.. I'll probably pass." You gave a sheepish grin. "Huh? You too?" Historia frowned. "You see? Even she doesn't want anything to do with Marie!" Ymir snickered, which made you chuckle a bit. "My schedule's supposed to be super tight this upcoming week... sorry." You replied. Historia huffed, looking in front of her, crossing her arms. "Oh yeah Ymir, you said we had some shit to do right?" You looked at her. Ymir glanced at you through the top mirror. "Yeah, we're picking up Eren right now." she replied. "Oh? For what?" you asked. "He's just a block away finishing up some business..." she replied. You instantly knew that the kind of business she was talking about was with weed. For the next ten minutes, the three of you went from jamming out to songs to cringe-fully singing.

Ymir parked at an empty spot next to the curb, in front of an alley way. "Shit, my phone just died! You have his number right?" Ymir said as loud as she could because of the loud music. You nodded. "Yeah I can text him." You pulled out your phone and sent a message to Eren, letting him know that you were all waiting for him. He immediately replied. "Didn't know you were tagging along 😉" You smiled as you read it. Five minutes go by when you finally saw Eren walking out of the narrow alley. You stared at him in awe when you saw that he tied his hair into a ponytail. He opened the door to the back seat where you were sitting. You scooched over to the right to give him some space.

As he shut the door, he gave you a wide grin. "Ladies...." He said. "Look who it is, Mr.Never-on-time." Ymir scoffed, looking back at him. You and Historia snickered. "Well then guess who's not looking forward to receiving their split." Eren snapped back playfully. "Chill! You better be joking!" Ymir barked, holding out her hand to Eren. He reached into his pockets and dumped a bunch of cash into her hand. "Huh? That's it?!" Ymir made a face of disgust. "Take or leave it, I'm the one going around the block." Eren replied shrugging his shoulders. Ymir rolled her eyes, stuffing the cash into her pocket. Historia clear her throat to lift the mild tension in the air. "Eren where do you want us to drop you off?" She asked. "Hmmm..." Eren went on. He glanced over at you and smirked. "Wherever she wants to go!"

"You mean me?" You raised an eyebrow. Eren nodded. "Uh... I dunno..." You replied giving him a sheepish grin. "That's fine, let's go to Connie's!" He exclaimed. "Then it's settled." Ymir responded, turning on the car and sped her way down the busy streets. After 15 minutes of driving, Ymir finally pulled up into the drive away of a small townhouse. "All right freaks, time to get out!" Ymir exclaimed, looking back at you and Eren. He and Ymir dabbed each other up. You said goodbye to her and Historia and got out of the car. The second you were out, Ymir had sped away. "C'mon." Eren called out to you, walking towards the front door. As you followed behind him, he knelt down and grabbed a small key from underneath the door mat. "Is Connie not home?" You wondered. "Nah, but he's fine with me dropping in and out whenever." He replied, unlocking the door.

The two of you walked inside, taking off your shoes. You let down your shopping bags by the mirror closet. "Oh yeah, I'll let him know that you're here too." He said quickly typing out a message from his phone. You huffed and walked past him, giving yourself a quick tour of the place. Connie's house was rather clean then you'd expected it to be. The smell of lavender filled your nostrils and you took a deep breath. "So how was the mall?" Eren asked from behind you. You turned around smiling. "It was good! Two of historia's friends came along after." You replied. "That's neat." He said, stretching his arms. You cleared your throat. "It was Marie and her friend Hitch..." you went on. Eren raised his brows. "Oh? How'd that go?" He asked. "Not too bad actually. Hitch is actually fun to be around." You replied. "Oh yeah, did I tell you about how Marie went on telling Historia about how you guys supposedly dated?" Eren scoffed. "At this point I give up. Let the girl say whatever the fuck she wants." he said in defeat, giving you a half smile. He then grabbed you by the waist, pulling you closer to him. "So what do you wanna do?" He asked, looking down at you. "Whatever is fine by me." You smiled up at him. "Hmmm..." He went on, slowly taking something out of his pocket. He waved a small box in front of your face, making your jaws drop. "Wait what?" You stuttered. Eren chuckled. "You up for it or not?" He asked. You paused for a second. "Isn't Connie coming back?" You asked. "Nah I heard he's staying with Sasha." He replied. You smirked up at him. "How bout we turn it into a game?" Eren raised a brow, looking down at the Viagra pack. "A game eh?"

You nodded. "Let's see how long it takes for one of us to resist the... urges." You challenged. Eren smirked, opening up the box. "You're on." The two of you made your way into the kitchen, standing beside each other next to the counter. Eren pulled out the metallic sheet which had 4 blue pills. "It says it can take up to 30 minutes to an hour to be effective." Eren said, puncturing the sheet and took out two pieces. He handed one to you and you got yourself and him a glass of water each. "Whenever you're ready." You said. "I'm always ready." He sneered, swallowing the pill and then took a sip of water. You did the same. For the meantime you both chilled in the living room, scrolling through Netflix and watched a bunch of shows. The show you were currently watching with him was The 100. Throughout the episode you both enjoyed pointing out the characters and coming up with theories of how the show will end. You watched through half the episode, when you began to hear heavy, yet faint breathing coming from Eren. You glanced over at him from your left to see that he thrown his head backwards, looking like he was about to pass out or something. You quickly checked your phone to see the time which read 4:30pm. You realized that it had been an hour since you took the pills. You suddenly began feeling faint from your guts. The effects of the Viagra pills were finally happening. "How are you feeling?" You cooed. Eren clicked his tongue and gave you a sheepish grin. "Never been better. How bout you?"

You cracked your neck and grinned. "I dunno, I kinda feel resistible..." You sneered. You raised your eyebrows when you looked down at Eren's crotch. There it was again, his member screaming for freedom. "Looks like someone can't stay in their pants." You pointed out. Eren chuckled. He grabbed onto his crotch in front of you. "But I know your kitty's deprived as fuck." he managed to say, biting his bottom lip. "Hmm.. yes, deprived, but it can resist itself." You clapped back. You sat closer to him and gripped onto the bulge. Eren sighed with pleasure. With his right hand, he squeezed your thigh tightly, making you gush with wetness. You both stared at the tv in front of you to see that the credits were playing. "Fuck it." Eren murmured. He suddenly smashed his lips against yours. You both were now intensely making out roughly than usual, but you liked it. He pushed you down on the couch and slithered his way between your legs, so that his manhood was grinding against your crotch. You wrapped your arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Eren quickly located your clothed crotch and began rubbing it in circular motions. You let out a moan in the kiss. Eren broke the kiss, panting. He jerked his head upwards, meaning that the two of you should continue upstairs.

Eren shut and locked the door behind you. He pushed you onto Connie's bed with great force. He pulled his shirt off and hovered on top of you. You raised your arms above your head so he could strip you as well. The two of you were left bare naked and resumed your rough make out. You felt your pussy throb when the tip of Eren's manhood slid back and forth over your clit. "Looks like I win." You mumbled. Eren broke the kiss and smirked. "At least I'll be the last one standing" He said, spreading your legs apart. He started going down on you, making small but fast stroke with his tongue over your kitty lips. You immediately grabbed his hair to brace yourself from the pleasure you were experiencing. Eren thrusted two of his fingers inside of you, swirling around your clit with his tongue. "Eren..." you moaned through your teeth. You couldn't help but wrap your legs around his neck as you squirmed. "Don't worry baby, I'm not finished." He said. He moved his face away from your womanhood and began lightly rubbing your clit back and forth with his fingers like how a DJ would spin a disc. "Ah..." you moaned, gripping onto the bed sheets with all your might. Eren continued to play with you for a few good minutes until he stopped to lay down beside you.

"What's 34 + 35?" He glanced over at you with a wide smirk. "69, why- oh...." your eyes widened with fascination. Eren chuckled. "Hop on." You hesitated for a second. "I never done this before." You said. He gave you a look of reassurance. "Don't worry, I'll help you follow through." He patted his thighs, telling you to climb over him. You turned your back towards him to place yourself over him. You eyes met directly with his cock while you made sure that Eren's eyes met with your pussy. He grabbed onto your cheeks, spreading them wide enough to dig his face into your crotch. You flinched at the sensation. You built up some spit inside of your mouth and let it fall onto the tip. With your hand, you began jacking him off. You heard Eren let out a soft groan from behind you while he was eating you out. You took a deep breath before finally filling your mouth with his dick. The deeper it was in your mouth, the more you could feel the texture of his veins lubricating against your lips. You started off slowly bopping your head up and down, cautious about not using your teeth. You could hear how loud Eren's breathing became and felt how hot his breath felt against your vulva lips. You realized that you were actually enjoying yourself. Giving Eren head made you even more wet. You swirled you tongue around the tip, making Eren smack you cheeks. Eren began clicking your clit intensely and you felt the need to take a break from giving him head "Eren..." you moaned, biting your bottom lip. Suddenly, Eren's nut came gushing out and landed just around you mouth. You heard Eren pant and groan. "That's the shit..."

"I definitely won this bet!" You sneered, getting off of him. Eren rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Whatever you say baby..." He sat, getting up. He approached Connie's nightstand and pulled out the door full of condoms. Eren ripped open the wrapper and put it on. He climbed onto the bed again and pushed you down. He leaned his face closer to yours. "You already know what to do..." he whispered, lightly gripping your neck. You nodded and bit your bottom lip. You spread your legs wide open for him to get on top of you securely. Eren jacked off for a few seconds before finally breaking your walls. This time, you didn't feel anything but great pleasure. Eren didn't wait and began fucking you hard. The bed was rocking back and forth. Your bodies were clapping loudly against each other.

"Eren!" You shrieked, digging your nails into his back. His hair that was once tied up in a ponytail had now fallen onto his face. Eren's breath was extremely hot against your face and you loved it. "You're so fucking tight ma..." he grunted, pinning your arms over your head. He enjoyed staring down at your jiggling breasts. You couldn't help but whine the whole time. Words could not describe the pleasure you're feeling. "There's no way another guy could fuck you this good..." he said, panting for air. A smirked was plastered across your blushing face. "Then prove it." You challenged, gazing up at him. He pulled out and furrowed his eyebrows. He made his grip around your neck tighter, moving his face close to your ear. "I dare you to say that one more fucking time. You grabbed his hair from behind to bring him closer to your face. "You heard me baby... prove it."

Eren sarcastically scoffed and got off of you. "Lay on your stomach." He ordered. You didn't really know what he was planning on doing, but listened anyway. Eren gaze at your cheeks for a good few seconds before spanking them as hard as he could. "If only I could have all this cake all the time." He playfully whined, grabbing your ass tightly. You looked behind you to see him and rolled your eyes, smiling. Eren placed himself over you, with your back facing towards him. He inserted himself inside of you from behind and started off with intense and slow strokes. "Mmmm...." you whined, squirming your eyes. Eren gently grabbed onto your hair, thrusting faster and faster. Eren was literally dicking you down. You could feel your cheeks jiggle against Eren's hips. "I love it when you moan princess..." he grunted. "I love it when you're fucking me so goddamn good...mmm..." you struggled to finish your sentence. "Get off. It's my turn." You managed to say. Eren obeyed and sat up right against the head board.

You straddled your legs around him. You grabbed his member, placing it inside of you. Once you found the spot, you gradually swung your hips forward and backwards. Eren had his eyes shut and moaned. His hands were snaked around your hips, helping you ride him. "It's my turn to make you beg." You sneered. Eren opened his eyes with a dazed look."No fair..." he managed to say. "After I went my way to rearrange your guts?" He pouted his lips. You chuckled and began riding him faster. "Ah..." Eren moaned. His hands made their way down down to your cheeks, giving them a tight squeeze as you proceeded thrust your hips intensely. You rested your forehead against his and the both of you panted with pleasure. "Just like that mamas..." he whispered. Eren began thrusting his hips upwards as you bounced down. This had caused you to moan aloud again as his dick had hit your sweet spot again.

You threw you head backwards from the pleasure. Eren made his way down to your breasts, licking your nipples in circular motion. "I'm gonna cum..." You whined. Suddenly Eren threw you back on the bed and inserted himself inside of you again. He pinned your legs above your head and fucked you hard with all his might.. "Harder, Eren!" You screamed with pleasure as you dug your nails into his back again. "Say it again... say it like you fucking mean it!" he grunted. "Harder... please!" You begged him. Eren had the whole bed shaking so much that the sound of the headboard slapping against the wall could be heard. "Fuck..." he grunted, pulling out of you. You both were exhausted and gasped for air. You watched Eren's nut fill the inside of the condom. "Holy shit..." you managed to say between breaths.

"That's some fucking pill..." Eren said, removing the condom and threw it in the trash can. As you made your way to go find your garments that were on the floor, Eren grabbed the back of your neck, pulling you back into bed. He leaned towards your ear. "I never said we were done..."

END OF CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 7 COMING SOON...


End file.
